Mr Peabody and Jake
by nightfuryboy
Summary: This is a yaoi story of Mr. Peabody. The story is Peabody gets pregnant and he has to go the pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

It's been fourteen years since the WABAC incident. and Sherman are still living in New York City. Sherman is now twenty-one years old and is living in his own apartment with Penny. They moved in a year ago when Sherman got promoted to manager at his job. As for , well he is still living in the same house. After the WABAC incident, he dismantled the WABAC, wanting to prevent another accident. There is something new though. had gotten married ten years ago to another male dog named Jake. Jake is a stay at home husband while was a high school professor. So let's take a look at the two couple.

Chapter One: Wanting Kids

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in New York. was in his lab, which used to be Sherman's old room. He had just gotten done making a new pill that might change the world. Only problem is, he doesn't know what the does. The door to the lab opens up and Jake peeked his head in.

"How is everything going sweetheart?" Jake asked.

"I'm all done. Come and see the new creation I made." Peabody replied as he got up.

Jake walked in to the lab and went to Peabody. Peabody held out his and there was small green pill. Jake looked at the pill then back at Peabody.

"What does it do?" Jake asked.

"No idea that is the interesting part. The chemicals I used are not lethal so in theory it is safe." Peabody replied.

"So how do test what it does?" Jake asked.

Without replying, Peabody put the pill in his muzzle and swallowed it.

"Hun what are doing?" Jake asked in a worried tone.

"This is the way to test the pill. Don't worry its completely safe." Peabody replied.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jake asked.

"Of course. So what is my sexy husband up to?" Peabody asked.

Jake blushed at the comment.

"I was wondering if we could…you know…go out to eat." Jake said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Peabody asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Peabody, my dear sweet husband, would you do me the honor of going on a romantic date with me?" Jake asked as he grabbed hold of Peabody's paw.

Peabody was reder then a fresh red apple. He wished Jake would ask him on dates like that more often.

"I would be delighted to go on a date with you but first I have to ask my husband if it's okay." Peabody replied with small grin on his face.

Jake playfully hit Peabody on the arm and then kissed Peabody on the lips.

"I love Peabody." Jake said after the kiss.

"I love you as well Jake." Peabody said before planting a romantic kiss.

The phone starts ringing, which is in the kitchen. Peabody and Jake went to the kitchen. Jake pushed a button on the phone to make answer in loudspeaker.

"Hello." Jake said.

"Hi Jake its Sherman." Sherman replied.

"Hi Sherman how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I'm doing fine and yourself?" Sherman asked.

"I'm doing good." Jake replied.

"Good to hear but is dad there? I have a question for him." Sherman asked.

"Yes Sherman I'm here we have you on loudspeaker What is your question?" Peabody asked.

"Me and Penny are doing a puzzle game and we can't figure this puzzle out. We though you could help us." Sherman said.

"Of course Sherman. What is the puzzle?" Peabody asked.

"What do you a call a parent, whose child is going to have a kid?" Sherman asked.

"Easy Sherman, that would a grand…par…ent. Sherman is Penny pregnant?" Peabody asked.

"Yes she is twenty-one weeks pregnant." Sherman said.

"This is great news in deed. We must celebrate of this news." Jake replied.

"That's a wonderful idea. How about tonight at the Paw Restaurant around seven o'clock?" Peabody suggested.

"That's fine with us." Sherman replied.

"Okay then we'll meet at the restaurant at seven o'clock." Jake said.

"Okay, love you guys." Sherman said.

"We love you to Sherman." Peabody replied.

Peabody and Sherman hung up at the same time. Peabody looked at the clock and it said three o'clock.

"You know we have four hours till seven. We could try making kids of our own." Peabody said.

Jake walked to Peabody until he was inches from him.

"Let's get started then." Jake whispered in Peabody's ear.

Peabody grabbed Jake's waist and picked him up. He carried Jake to the bed room where he laid Jake on his back. Peabody and Jake were now looking into each other's eyes. Peabody leaned in and kissed Jake passionately. Jake broke the kiss and started to feel Peabody's body. His neck, his chest, his slender waist and his curved ass. Jake thought Peabody was so perfect. Doing all this touching has made Jake hard and Peabody has noticed. Peabody started to kiss Jake on the neck, then down on his chest and went lower on the belly. Then he was over Jake's erect penis. Peabody licked the tip a bit and Jake moaned. He then went to the bottom of the shaft and licked upwards to the tip. Jakes penis was throbbing at this point. Peabody put Jake's penis in his muzzle and slowly started to suck Jake off. Jake was letting out small moans. Peabody though they were cute, so he started to suck a little faster and took more of Jakes penis in his muzzle. Jake put each paw on each side of Peabody's head. Peabody stopped moving his head and Jake started to muzzle fuck Peabody. He even made Peabody deep throat all the way to the knot. When Jake pulled out of the muzzle, his penis was very wet with Peabody's saliva. Peabody moves himself over Jake until his anal was inches from Jake's penis.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't like receiving." Jake said.

"Tonight will be special." Peabody replied.

Peabody slowly lowered himself on to Jake's penis. He was able to get the tip in his anal. Peabody let out a little yelp. Jake put a paw on Peabody's chest.

"If it's too much for you we can switch." Jake said.

Peabody didn't say anything but instead he lowered himself more, allowing more of Jakes penis to enter him. Now half of Jakes penis was in Peabody.

"Hun you are so tight." Jake said.

Peabody was panting this point. Finally he lowered himself so the rest of Jakes penis was in him. The penis was all the way to the knot. Peabody sat there, letting his anal adjust to this huge thing that was inside of him. Suddenly, Jake started to move his hips, causing his penis to move out of Peabody. Peabody moaned to the sensation. Jake had only his tip in Peabody's ass. Jake then thrust his entire penis back in Peabody. Peabody moaned very loudly. Jake didn't stop fucking Peabody. How could when Peabody's anal felt this good and is squeezing on his penis.

"Keep thrustung me hun." Peabody said.

Jake started to thrust faster and harder into Peabody. Peabody's penis was out and leaking lots of pre-cum. Jake grabbed Peabody's penis and slowly jerked it.

"D…don't or I…I'll cum." Peabody said between pants.

Jake jerked Peabody faster and speed up his thrusts. Peabody was moaning every time Jake thrusted. Jake started to feel his cum at its limit. It wanted to, no it needed to come out and fill Peabody's ass.

"I'm…about to." Jake didn't finish his sentence.

Jake did one final hard thrust and he made his knot go into Peabody. Jake started to shoot his semen into Peabody. He shot four big loads into him and two small streams. Both dogs were out of breath. Peabody leaned down and kissed Jake.

"You are amazing Jake." Peabody said.

"And you are brilliant." Jake replied.

Jake looked at his crotch and then back at Peabody.

"Looks like we're stuck together." Jake said.

Peabody looked at the time and it said six o'clock.

"We have enough time to make it to the dinner." Peabody replied.

Peabody laid on top of Jake and he started to kiss Jake on the neck. Jake giggled from the ticklish feeling.

"Do you want to have puppies of our own?" Jake asked.

"I would like to but we can't since we're both males." Peabody replied.

"I guess you're right." Jake said in a sad tone.

Peabody put a paw under Jakes muzzle and moved his head to look at him.

"But we can always adopt a child or in our case a puppy." Peabody said.

"That's true, we could adopt." Jake said.

Peabody kissed Jake again. Then he sat up and tried to lift off of Jakes knot. It was a little loose but it wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Still stuck together." Peabody said.

Peabody looked at the time and it said six-fifteen o'clock. He figured another twenty or thirty minutes should do and if not well they would have to forcefully pull it out. It would hurt but they can't be late for the dinner celebration with Sherman and Penny. When twenty-five minutes came, Peabody tried pushing himself off and it was slowly working. He could feel Jakes knot slowly coming out but he really knew it was out when they heard a pop sound. Peabody and Jake looked and saw Jakes soft penis and semen oozing out of Peabody's anal.

"Well that is what I call a cream filled treat." Jake said with a smirk.

Peabody just shook his head and got off of Jake. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Jake you coming dear?" Peabody asked loudly.

"Ya I'm coming sweetheart." Jake replied loudly.

He went into the bathroom and saw Peabody taking a shower. He looked way to sexy. So, Jake got in the shower with Peabody and held Peabody.

"What have I done to deserive you?" Jake asked.

"Just by being you." Peabody replied.

Jake washed Peabody's back and Peabody did the same for Jake. When they got out and dried off, they noticed it was ten minutes to seven. Peabody figured that was enough time to get to the restaurant and if they were late, they could call Sherman on the way to let him know. They went to the garage, got on the scooter and went off. Luckily enough, they were a minute early. They parked the scooter and went inside the restaurant. They was a small podium with a woman behind it. The woman looked and saw Peabody and Jake.

" welcome it's been a while since we last saw you." The woman said.

"Yes it has. How is your daughter doing?" Peabody asked.

"She is doing great. She just learned how to walk." The woman replied.

"That's most exciting." Peabody said.

"Yes it is. So just a table for two?" The woman asked.

"No actually do you have a table for four?" Peabody asked.

"Yes we do . Please follow me." The woman said.

Peabody and Jake followed the woman. She led then to a booth table.

"Will this do?" The woman asked.

"Yes it will do quit nicely." Peabody replied.

"Excellent and is there anything else I can do for you ?" The woman asked.

"Yes, my son and his girlfriend should be arriving any second and we expecting them." Peabody said.

"I'll make sure they are taken to your table." The woman replied.

Peabody bowed his head. So Peabody and Jake waited for Sherman and Penny. Peabody put a paw on his stomach because it was feeling strange. Jake noticed, so he put a paw over Peabody's paw. They looked into each other's eyes but before they could say anything, the woman came back with two familiar people with her.

"Sherman, Penny you're twenty minutes late." Peabody said.

"Sorry dad Penny was having small problem." Sherman replied.

"Well you're here now so we can celebrate." Peabody said.

Sherman pulled out Penny's chair so she could sit down. When she sat down, Sherman pushed the chair back in a little bit. He then sat in his own chair.

"What will you be ordering?" The woman asked.

"I will have the steak with corn and we will have your finest wine." Peabody said.

"I'll have the same." Jake said.

"Very good and what shall you two be having?" The woman asked.

"I think I'll have the lobster with mashed potatoes." Sherman said.

"I'll have the special salad with a glass of water." Penny said.

"Expellant, your orders will be ready in thirty minutes." The woman replied.

The woman left the table and was back in thirty minutes like she said with the food. Peabody gave the woman a twenty dollar tip. Everyone started eating and chatting. About forty minutes later, everyone was almost done with their food.

"So what gender is the baby?" Jake asked.

"We don't know and we want to wait until the baby is born." Penny replied.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Peabody asked.

"If it's a boy we were thinking Hennry andif it's a girl we thought about Jenny." Sherman replied.

"Those are fantastic names." Jake said.

Peabody put is paw on his stomach again and he felt a little dizzy.

"Have you two decided on moving into a two bedroom home?" Peabody asked.

"Yes have actually found a different apartment that." Sherman stopped mid-sentence for Peabody had fell to the ground.

Jake went next to him, holding Peabody in his arms.

"Call for an ambulance." Jake shouted.


	2. Chapter Two: Quick Changes

Chapter Two: Quick Changes

Peabody woke up finding himself in a hospital bed and Jake siting in a chair beside the bed holding his paw.

"What happened to me?" Peabody asked.

"You fainted at the restaurant." Jake replied.

Peabody put his other paw over his belly and it felt a little swollen.

"The doctors did some ex-rays and sonic scans. They said the tests results would be ready in a few hours so we should be hearing from them soon." Jake said.

Peabody brought Jakes paw to his muzzle and kissed it.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Peabody asked.

Jake leaned and kissed Peabody.

"All you did was just being yourself." Jake replied.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor came.

"Hello , how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Honestly doctor I am scared." Peabody replied.

"You should be Mr. Peabody. You are one month pregnant." The doctor said.

Peabody and Jake looked at the doctor.

"Oh that is a funny joke doctor." Jake said with a small chuckle.

"I wish I was joking." The doctor replied while he turned around.

Peabody and Jake looked at each other for they knew how this happened but couldn't tell the doctor.

"What's most interesting is that you are a month pregnant Mr. Peabody." The doctor said.

Peabody's eyes went from normal to almost huge. There is no way that the pill could change a male's organs to carry a baby let alone get pregnant, could it?

"So doctor what do you think I should do?" Peabody asked.

"Well from the tests we did, it looks like you can carry if full-term or have a C-section." The doctor replied while reading the test results.

"How will I carry it full-term? It's not like I have a second whole for the puppy to come out of." Peabody said.

"Well actually you do. It seems your body had grown a second tube that's connected to the productive area where the baby is." The doctor replied.

Peabody and Jake looked at Peabody's stomach. Then Peabody looked at Jake then to the doctor and back at Jake.

"We will discuss what we want to do back at home. May I live in an hour?" Peabody asked.

"I thought you might say that so, I took the liberty of getting the forms filled out for you to leave. You can leave now if you like." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Peabody said.

The doctor started to leave.

"Oh doctor what's your name? You're not my regular doctor." Peabody said.

"Your regular doctor retired and my name is Hoofster, Doctor Hoofster." The doctor said.

The doctor left and Peabody threw the hospital blanket off of him. He got out of the bed and stood for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked.

"Fine I think. I have no idea what pregnancy feels like." Peabody replied.

Peabody and Jake left the hospital and took a cap home because Jake rode with Peabody in the ambulance. When they got home and sat in the living room, there was nothing but silence. They didn't know what to say.

"So you're pregnant." Jake said.

"Looks like it." Peabody replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking about that on the way home and I think we should keep it." Peabody said.

"Are you sure hun? I know I wanted a puppy but this wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted adopt. For all we know, something could go wrong with the pregnancy." Jake said.

"I thought about that to and we can't get rid of the puppy because it will be different. I want to see this through and I want the puppy so see it's daddy Jake." Peabody said with a smile.

Jake started to cry. Peabody held him close.

"You don't have to cry." Peabody said.

"These are happy tears." Jake replied.

Peabody kissed Jake and they laid on the couch together. An hour has passed by and Jake was rubbing Peabody's stomach.

"If it's a boy what shall we call him?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking Luke." Peabody replied.

"That is an awesome name." Jake said.

"And what if it's a girl?" Peabody asked Jake.

"I was thinking Luna." Jake said.

"That is perfect" Peabody replied.

Jake was still rubbing Peabody's stomach when they heard the buzzer for their elevator.

"You stay there hun I'll get it." Jake said as he got up.

Jake went to the communicator and pressed a button.

"Yes, who is there?" Jake asked.

"It's Sherman and Penny." Sherman said.

"OH let me buzz you guys up." Jake said.

Jake pushed a different button that sent the elevator down. Jake went back to Peabody who was still laying down.

"Who was it?" Peabody asked.

"It was Sherman and Penny." Jake replied.

"Perfect timing then, we can inform them of the news." Peabody said.

Jake nodded his head. Peabody sat up and Jake sat next to him. They heard the ding to the elevator.

"Daddy Peabody, daddy Jake where here." Sherman shouted.

"We are in the living room Sherman." Peabody replied.

Sherman and Penny went to the living room and saw Peabody and Jake sitting on the couch together. So they sat on the opposite couch.

"How are you feeling dad?" Sherman asked.

I am feeling excellent son but your father and I have some news to tell you." Peabody said.

About thirty minutes have passed or more.

"So what you are saying is your pregnant and I am going to have a little sibling." Sherman said.

Peabody and Jake just nodded their heads. Sherman was speechless. To think his dad made a pill by accident that causes a male to reproduce.

"So have you picked names out?" Penny asked.

"Yes we did, if it's a boy were calling him Luke and if it's a girl were calling her Luna." Jake said.

"We are so happy for you two." Penny said.

Sherman just nodded his head in agreement. Peabody and Jake invited Sherman and Penny to stay for dinner so they can celebrate the awesome new life. They accepted and stayed for dinner and even dessert. They chatted more about the puppy over dinner. Penny and Sherman even made the joke of how a puppy is a big responsibility but all was in good spirit. After dinner and Sherman and Penny left, Peabody and Jake were laying again on the couch and Jake was rubbing Peabody's stomach.

"You know the carrying part of this is going to be murderous and I may act weird." Peabody said.

"I will always be by your side all the way. There is no way you're doing this alone." Jake replied.

Jake kissed Peabody passionately and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Two and half months later

It's after midnight and Jake was fixing Peabody a pickle peanut butter sandwich. He had no idea why the pregnancy would give him this kind of craving. Jake put the final bread on and went back to Peabody. Jake handed Peabody the sandwich.

"Sorry babe for making you do this. I just had the craving." Peabody said.

"It's no problem since you are six months pregnant and I don't want you walking around without me." Jake replied.

Peabody gave Jake a kiss before he bit into his sandwich. Jake wanted to vomit from watching Peabody eat whatever that was called.

"So that actually taste good to you?" Jake asked.

"Oddly enough yes it does." Peabody replied.

Peabody took another bite from the sandwich.

"Why do you think I am fat?" Peabody asked.

Jake was speechless from what Peabody had just asked. Why would he ever think that? Peabody is huge but that is a puppy belly.

"No you are not; you are the most handsomest dog I have ever seen." Jake replied.

Peabody was bright red. He put the sandwich on the night stand and got on top of Jake.

"Hun what are you doing?" Jake asked.

Peabody leaned and kissed Jake's neck. Jake let out a small moan. Peabody then kissed Jakes chest, then his belly. Peabody stopped right near Jake's penis. Jake looked down and saw that Peabody was just inches away.

"What's the matter hun?" Jake asked.

"Tell me what you want." Peabody said.

"You know that sex talk makes me embarredest." Jake replied.

"Well if you can't tell me then I'll just go to bed." Peabody said.

Peabody slowly got off of Jake until Jakes paw grabbed Peabody's paw.

"I…I want you to suck my penis." Jake said with an embarrassing face.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it." Peabody replied.

Peabody kissed the tip of Jake's penis which made the penis jolt a bit. Peabody started to lick the shaft. Starting from the bottom and working his way up.

"You must have gotten hard from me kissing you." Peabody said.

Peabody put the penis in his muzzle and slowly started to suck Jake. Jake was letting out small moans, how could he not let out a moan. Peabody seemed to have a talent for this. Peabody moving his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the shaft as he sucked it. He sped up his sucking which was causing Jake to moan a little bit more loudly. Peabody pulled out the penis. Before Jake could say anything, he saw Peabody slowly putting the penis in his anal. Jake almost came from his penis being in Peabody. Peabody slowly started to ride Jake. Jake put his paws on Peabody's waist.

"Take dirty." Peabody said.

Jake was hesitant at first but he didn't want Peabody to stop.

"Ride my penis you dirty dog." Jake said.

Peabody was getting even more turned on and started to ride faster. Jake now was moving his hips in rhythm with Peabody's movement.

"Keep talking Jake it turns me on." Peabody said.

"You like having my penis inside of your tight anal. Jake said.

"Oh yes I do I love your big penis in my." Peabody replied.

"You want that me to fill you up with me semen." Jake said.

"Yes I want all of it." Peabody said.

Jake was slowly getting turned on himself. He started to jerk off Peabody's penis as Peabody was riding him.

"I..I'm close." Peabody said.

"Me too." Jake replied.

After a few more movements, Jake did a final thrust into Peabody. Releasing all of his semen into Peabody. He wanted to know Peabody but was concerned for the puppy. Peabody also released his semen all over Jakes chest. After a few seconds, Peabody slowly got off of Jakes penis and laid next to Jake.

"That was awesome." Peabody said.

"Yes it was and I think I'm starting to like sex talk." Jake replied.

Peabody kissed Jake and they both went to bed.

…..

What will happen in next time? Will something happen to Peabody or Jake. Will the puppy not make it or will a miracle happen? Find out in Sparkle In Your Eye, the final chapter of this story.


	3. Chapter Three: Sparkle In Your Eye

Chapter Three: A Sparkle In Your Eye

Four months later of the pregnancy

"Hun you should be taking it easy. You are nine months pregnant. You could have the puppy any minute." Jake said.

They just got back from buying groceries and Peabody was carrying a few bags.

"I think I can manage two bags hun." Peabody replied.

"I don't doubt that but you been hounded by news reporters all day." Jake replied.

"I am fine hun nothing to worry about." Peabody said.

Jake just shook his head. How does Peabody have the energy to move around when he has a belly the size of a watermelon? Peabody put the two bags on the kitchen counter. He sat on one of the stools.

"I'll get the last bags hun. You just sit and rest." Jake said.

"Okay." Peabody replied.

Jake left to get the rest of the groceries. Jake went to the van they bought for driving around now since they were going to have a puppy and wanted a better transportation other than the scooter. Jake wanted to sell hit but Peabody refused. It has memories of him and Sherman riding in it and plus it's paid off. Jake grabbed the last bags, shut the trunk and went back inside. Peabody was still sitting on the stool. Jake put the groceries next to the counter.

"How you feeling? You want a glass of water?" Jake asked.

"Yes I'll have a glass." Peabody replied.

Jake got a glass cup from one of the cupboards, filled it with water and handed it to Peabody. Peabody took a few sips. The phone rang and Jake went and answered it.

"Hello Peabody and Jake residence." Jake said.

"Hello Jake it is Doctor Hoofster." Doctor Hoofster said.

"How are you doing doc?" Jake asked.

"I'm doing good and how about you two?" Doctor Hoofster asked.

Jake looked at Peabody.

"I am doing fine and Peabody feels like he is super dog. He won't sit and relax." Jake said.

"As long he isn't doing to much, it should be fine but I wanted to ask if Peabody wouldn't mind staying at the hospital until the birth of your child?" Doctor Hoofster asked.

"You had asked that last time and Peabody refused. He doesn't like the idea of sitting and waiting for something to happen." Jake replied.

"Well if he feels any discomfort or anything wrong get to the hospital right away." Doctor Hoofster said.

"I'll make sure he does." Jake replied.

"Okay you two have a great day." Doctor Hoofster said.

"Bye doctor." Jake said and hung up the phone.

Jake went back to Peabody and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That doctor is an interesting fellow." Jake said.

"Yes he is but he seems to be a good doctor." Peabody replied.

Jake started to put the groceries away.

"Do you need any help dear?" Peabody asked.

"No hun you take it easy for the rest of the day." Jake replied.

Peabody got off the chair and was walking towards the living room to sit down in the new recliner they bought for him but half way, his legs felt weak and he fell on his knees. Jake rushed over to Peabody.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he helped Peabody up.

"I think so. My knees felt weak all of a sudden." Peabody replied.

Jake helped Peabody into the recliner then went to the phone. He took it off the receiver and called Doctor Hoofster.

"Hello this is Doctor Hoofster." Doctor Hoofster said.

"Hey Doctor it's Jake." Jake replied.

"What is up?" Doctor Hoofster asked.

"Peabody collapse on his legs and we will be coming in." Jake said.

"I'll have a room prepared." Doctor Hoofster said.

"Thank you Doctor." Jake replied and hung up the phone.

Jake went back to Peabody.

"Come on we are taking you to see Doctor Hoofster." Jake said.

"I am fine hun. Nothing to worry about." Peabody replied.

"We are not debating this, we are going." Jake said.

Peabody sighed and got up. He and Jake got in the van and went to the hospital. The hospital was only half an hour away but when they got there, Doctor Hoofster was waiting with a wheel chair. Jake parked the van in a handicap parking since Peabody was pregnant, they were able to get a handicap sticker. They got out of the van and went to Doctor Hoofster.

"Jake, Peabody glad you came." Doctor Hoofster said.

"Thank you for seeing us doctor." Jake replied.

"Please call me Hoofster and it's no problem. Now let's get Peabody in the wheel chair." Doctor Hoofster said.

Peabody looked at the wheel chair then at the doctor then back and then back at the wheel chair.

"I think I can walk to the room." Peabody said.

"It's hospital policy that you come in with the wheel chair." Doctor Hoofster said.

Peabody sighed and sat in the wheel chair. Jake was behind pushing Peabody. The room was on the third floor so they had to take an elevator. When they got to the room, Peabody sat on the bed.

"So what happened?" Doctor Hoofster asked.

"We had got back from picking up groceries and Peabody went to the recliner to relax. About half way there, he collapses on his knees. He said they his knees felt weak of all a sudden." Jake said.

"Has this happen before?" Doctor Hoofster asked.

"No nothing like this." Peabody replied.

Doctor Hoofster was writing something down. He then did a few tests and check Peabody's belly.

"Well I think Peabody might go into labor." Doctor Hoofster said.

"You think or you know?" Peabody asked.

Doctor Hoofster giggled a bit.

"You are going to be in labor any hour now." Doctor Hoofster said.

"What do we do Hoofster?" Jake asked.

"All we can do is wait until he goes into labor." Doctor Hoofster replied.

The doctor left Peabody and Jake. Peabody laid down on the bed. Jake pulled a chair next to the bed.

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" Jake asked.

"I don't want to talk about." Peabody replied.

Jake held Peabody's paw. Peabody looked Jake in the eyes and sighed.

"It happened after I won the right to adopt Sherman. When I took him home, he felt warm like he was burning up. I took his tempter and it was above ninety-eight point six. He got a cold, probably from being left outside too long. So I took him to the hospital. The doctor at the time was Doctor Possible." Peabody said.

"What did the doctor say?" Jake asked.

"The doctor said that Sherman caught a very bad cold. They were giving him medicine but his chance of survival was slim. The doctor said that Sherman might not make it through the night." Peabody said.

Jake saw a tear running down Peabody's cheek. So, he wiped the tear off.

"It was twelve-forty AM and Sherman had stopped breathing. They were trying to revive him but they had no started to lose hope. After few more tries, they just gave up and called it. I was standing right there and I couldn't believe, no I couldn't accept that Sherman has pass. I pushed everyone out of the way and I tried reviving Sherman. The doctors were about to pull me away but on my next try, Sherman came back. I had revived my son." Peabody said.

Jake saw more tears but this time went and got some tissues and handed them to Peabody.

"The doctors gave up on him without even really trying. They tried to revive him four times and when he didn't come back they just abandon all hope but I didn't. I kept going and I did what the doctors couldn't." Peabody said.

"Does Sherman know that he died?" Jake asked.

Peabody shook his head. Before Jake could say anything, a nurse knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello don't mind me, I am here to hook up you to some stuff." The nurse said.

The nurse hooked up Peabody too some nutrient water and a heart monitor. Checked his blood and pulse. Then the nurse left. Peabody still had a few tears on his cheeks. Jake took a tissue and wiped them off.

"Thank you hun." Peabody said.

"Your welcome." Jake replied.

Jake gave Peabody a kiss.

That night….

It's been over eight hours since Peabody has arrived at the hospital. He was sleeping while Jake was sitting in the chair, keeping any eye on him. The doctor came in, he has been coming in every hour to check the machines.

"Hoofster I thought you said he could go into labor any hour and it's been eight hours since then." Jake said.

"No I said he might go into labor. That could have been an hour from then or seventy-two hours from then. Be patient and wait." Doctor Hoofster replied.

Doctor Hoofster left the room. Jake just shook his head but looked at Peabdoy. Jake was thinking that Peabody looked so beautiful. He decided that he should get some as well but just before he got comfortable, one of the machines started to beep. A nurse rushed in. The nurse looked at the machine.

"I need some help in here." The nurse shouted.

A few more nurses and Doctor Hoofster came in.

"What is happening?" Jake asked.

Doctor Hoofster looked at Jake.

"Peabody is going into unconscious pregnancy." Doctor Hoofster replied.

A nurse came in with a transfer bed cart.

"Jake we are going to need your help." Doctor Hoofster said.

Jake went next to Doctor Hoofster.

"When I say three, support Peabody's head while we move him." Doctor Hoofster said.

Jake nodded his head. Everyone went to their postions.

"Okay everyone, one, two and three." Doctor Hoofster said.

Everyone lifted on three and they moved Peabody to the transfer cart. The nurses took Peabody to the emergency room. Jake followed behind until a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry but only family or spouse can go in." The nurse said.

"Let him through." Doctor Hoofster shouted.

Jake went in the emergency room and sat next to Peabody.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Jake asked.

While the nurses were preparing everything, Doctor Hoofster came next to Jake.

"It seems his mind is keeping him a high relax stat. Most likely so he doesn't feel the pain." Doctor Hoofster said.

"Isn't that good?" Jake asked.

"No if he isn't awake, he can't push the puppy out." Doctor Hoofster replied.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked.

Doctor Hoofster looked at Jake, then to Peabody and then back to Jake.

"We can try waking him up, which could take too long and harm the puppy or we can perform a C-section, which Peabody may not survive but save the puppy. Since you are his husband, the decision is up to you." Doctor Hoofster said.

Jake's face went pale. He had to choose two hard decisions. He looked at Peabody, then the belly and then at Doctor Hoofster.

"Do the C-section, that is what Peabody would have done." Jake said.

Doctor Hoofster nodded his head.

"Alright everyone we are going to perform a C-section on Peabody." Doctor Hoofster said.

Doctor Hoofster looked at Jake. He put his hand on Jakes shoulder. Jake looked up.

"I'm sorry but you can't be in here when we perform the surgery." Doctor Hoofster said.

Jake looked at Peabody, leaned and kissed Peabody on the forehead. Je got up and slowly walked out of the emergency room. He sat down in the waiting room.

Several hours later….

A door opened from the emergency room and Doctor Hoofster came out. Jake stood up and looked at Hoofster. A nurse came out with a blue small blanket. The nurse handed it to Jake. Jake looked and it was a small puppy.

"It's a healthy boy." Doctor Hoofster said.

Jake was smiling, lightly rocking the puppy.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Doctor Hoofster said.

Jake slowly looked up at the doctor. His smile turned into a blankless face. He sat down and looked at the puppy.

"What is the puppy's name?" A nurse asked.  
Jake took a long a while to respond.

"His name is Luke Hector Peabody." Jake said.

"That is a lovely name." The nurse replied.

The nurse left Doctor Hoofster and Jake, so that they could be alone. Jake looked at Luke, looking at his son. Doctor Hoofster put a hand on Jakes shoulder.

"Come with me." Doctor Hoofster said.

Jake followed Hoofster into the emergency room where Peabody was laying on the bed with a smile on his face.

"P…Peabody what but Hoofster said." Jake was lost for words.

Peabody laughed a bit.

"I got to have my fun since I went through child birth." Peabody said.

"But Hoofster was supposed to do a c-section on you." Jake replied.

"When you walked out, Peabody woke up. I wanted to come get you but the puppy was coming and I couldn't leave." Doctor Hoofster replied.

"Why was there no screams?" Jake aksed.

"Peabody was on morphine, which reduces the pain." Doctor Hoofster replied.

"So the lose part was a joke Peabody wanted to do on me?" Jake asked.

"Yes hun, me dying is hard to believe." Peabody said.

Jake walked up to Peabody and flicked his nose.

"Ouch that hurt." Peabody said.

"Next time don't scare me like that." Jake replied.

Jake kissed Peabody.

"Come on everyone, let's give them a few moments." Doctor Hoofster said.

Everyone left the emergency room. Peabody scooted over and pated the empty space. Jake handed Luke to Peabody and sat next to Peabody.

Six years later

"Luke hurry up or you be late for school." Luke shouted.

Luke came into the kitchen and saw that his dad Jake was putting his lunch in his lunch box.

"Sorry dad I couldn't find science book." Luke said.

Jake closed the lunch box and handed it to Luke.

"If you cleaned your room, maybe you could find it a bit easier." Jake said.

Jake kissed Luke on the forehead. Jake and Luke went downstairs where the school bus was waiting for them. Juke got on the bus. Jake waved Juke off. Jake looks in your direction.

"When I saw Luke as a puppy he had a sparkle in his eye and I knew that our adventure isn't over. Peabody and I are not looking forward to the teen years but that will be a story for next time" Jake said.


End file.
